Congo
| previousseason = Faroe Islands | nextseason = iSurv1vor 17 }} iSurv1vor — ''' ''The Fire Burns On'', commonly referred to as ''iSurv1vor: '' is the sixteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor A new twist introduced for this season, USA vs. The World saw contestants divided by their Nationality with American contestants (informally known as Team USA) competing against Foreign contestants from Canada, The Philippines, Europe & South Africa (informally known as Team World) Hidden Immunity Idols are in play with a new staple, all sixteen contestants were provided with an Idol in an effort to change-up typical strategy and give everybody a level playing field and the potential on how a tribe vote out their members and recover from early mistakes such as choosing incorrect alliances or poor voting. Once an idol is played that person can no longer earn another but Idols are transferable and expire at the Final Five. iS points makes it's third appearance in the series after a seven season absence, each round that a castaway uses their journal will be graded from worst to best and given a point value. These are used to avoid tie-break situations where the contestants have failed to reach a majority decision, thus eliminating players over those who provide more narrative to the game. Eliminated contestants points become part of the next rounds Immunity Challenge which are divided equally between all members with the exception of any individual(s) not taking part who will not have points added. Production Sandy signed on to his sixteenth season after the finale of Faroe Islands, Britti returned to hosting duties since iSurv1vor: Canada & Ryan from the same season joined as Co-Hosts in 2011 with pre-production running into late 2012. In October 2012, Tucker confirmed his involvement in the series, marking his second appearance as a Co-Host after Ryan chose to withdraw. This season, contestants used Skype as the primary means of contact instead of AOL Instant Messenger. Castaways : ''The '''Total Votes is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide } | | align="center"| | align="center"|5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | colspan=2 | | align="center"| | align="center"|6th Voted Out Day 15 |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Chris | colspan="2"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hash | colspan="2"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jeb | colspan="2"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kim | colspan="2"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Renee | colspan="2"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sagar | colspan="2"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sam | colspan="2"| | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Adrian | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dave | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|José | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tomas | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Quanz | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brandon | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ian | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dylan | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Danielle | | |} Trivia *The Mbochi Tribe are the first group in the series' history to not have a member of the United States on Day 1. *Mbochi's first Tribal Council marked the earliest appearance of a tie vote. *Kwele's first Tribal Council marked the earliest appearance of the Hidden Immunity Idol. References External Links